Give Me Your Hands
by itookajumpintoinfinity
Summary: Percy and Annabeth a few years after the last PJO book, and how their life with college and living together has panned out.
1. Long Island Sound

Authors Note: Hi Everyone! This is my first chapter post ever and I really hope I did okay for the first time. Id like to thank my friends for reading it before hand and helping me edit, just cause. Also there are some spoilers in this story, and I will warn you now. If you have read any PJO, I know that Beckendorf is different in the books, but I loved his character so much I had to include him. Also Kaylah is a new character I created, not in the books. This story is set a few years after the last PJO book. Thanks and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or anything like that. If I did, it would never end:)

"Are u kidding me? You're kidding me right?" Annabeth ground her teeth in frustration in an effort not to pull her hair instead. Not that it would matter anyway, she wasn't getting in the club so her 1 hour hair experiment was at a waste. And the results had been positive too.

"No I.D right kid?" The bouncer shook his head and and pushed her lightly to the side. "Nice try. NEXT!"

Annabeth turned bright red and yelled from the side of the line. "Who are you calling-i'll have you know I am 21 years old and oh my gods if u don't-"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around and would have punched whoever it was in the face if she didn't look. A pair of blue green eyes were crinkled up and a wide smile cracked open in laughter.

"Tough time wise girl?" Annabeth huffed and crossed her arms in the most childish way possible.

"Well you get us in if you're so clever." Together they moved back towards the line to get into the Long Island Sound Club. "Besides Perseus Jackson, you were supposed to get here fifteen minutes ago."

Percy had his hand around Annabeth's waist and gave her a hug as they moved in the line she had been in not even 10 minutes before. "I'm soooo sorry Annabeth Chase, traffic was horrible. Forgive mee?"  
Annabeth rolled her eyes. Though she hated lateness, she loved her boyfriend. But she had to keep him on his toes.  
"Ill forgive you when we get into the club." Ha.  
"Watch and learn." Percy gave her a wink and slid around the line up to the bouncer. He went straight up to him and gave him a punch on the arm.  
"Oh my gods..." Annabeth shook her head and prepared to pull Percy out of a full blown fist figh-nevermind.

The bouncer gave him a man hug and opened the door wide open. Percy gave him a "u da man" click and beckoned Annabeth to the entrance. She made her way to the front and past the bouncers eyes. The club air hit her as soon as she walked in and a mixture of perfume and dancing bodies enveloped her senses as Percy pulled her farther into the room. The pulsating lights and blaring music might have been too much for a normal person but for her and Percy, whos ADD was having the time of its life right now, they were completely at ease.

Percy stopped moving when they were at the end of the bar and then he leaned an elbow on the edge. He smirked up at her. "So wheres my 'i forgive you percy kiss' ?" He yanked her towards him and Annabeth placed to hands on his chest to distance herself. She fully intended on giving Percy his 'i forgive you kiss'. But keep them on their toes. She played with the zippers on Percys jacket and squinted up at him.

"How did you do that Seaweed Brain?" Percy shook his head and pulled her even closer.

"No way, we made a deal." Annabeth decided to shut him up and give him his kiss. She broke away with a smile and nudged her head towards the bartender.  
"Get me a drink?" Percy dipped in a low bow and said "of course my lady." Annabeth pulled him up quickly, face flushed with embarrassment, but Percy laughed it off and turned towards the bar to get their drinks. She pushed him lightly and bobbed her head slightly to the music while she waited.

A small glass-a shot glass- slid into her hand and she raised an eyebrow up at Percy.

"Really?" she raised her glass up to inspect it. "Shots this early in the night?"

Percy threw back his drink and clinked the glass upside down on the bar. "Might as well start early. And besides," he said with a grin, "it takes a lot to get us going anyway"

Annabeth shrugged as she threw back her drink. The liquid burned down her throat and made her woozy for a few seconds. The effect slowly weared off and she made her way to the center of the dance floor, percy following slowly behind. It took a lot to get demigods drunk and one shot was barely enough to get the party started.  
Annabeth wasn't the best dancer ;this fact was clear as she simply swayed back and forth letting the music wash over her. It was probably because she had a tough time relaxing. She could never find an excuse to relax. The worst times were behind her of course, but between school work, the apartment, mentoring at camp, and keeping a side job, she would take out couple of empousa for a break.

Percy suggested going out for one night to get her to chill out and just have fun. Some of the kids from camp were planning on coming too. Gods forbid the Stoll brothers get in. Who knows what they could cook up in a club. Just last week in the in the big hall there were three cases of exploding greek fire from the hermes cabin. THREE. Luckily the new kids could clean up the mess before chiron had to see anything.

Annabeth watched the people around her moving to the beat of the of the music and tried to imitate some of their movements. Of course that was when Percy decided to stare her down, and caught her dancing. She blushed a furious shade of pink, that even he could see in the darkness of the club.

"Stop looking at me me like that!" She said with a nervous laugh. Percy continued to stare, and she stopped dancing in protest. He leaned in to her ear and whispered, though no one else could hear them. "Don't stop wise girl." Annabeth couldn't handle her heartbeat when he got like this. "You look hot when you dance." Percy wasn't exactly dancing, but he was moving with Annabeth, slowly, even though the music was a fast beat.

"I-is that so?" she breathed out, struggling to form a full sentence. Percy simply replied with a "mhm" and pressed his lips against her hot throat. His hands moved near her waist to play with her shirt material, and he continued to kiss along her jawline. They were in the middle of a club, and people could people could be staring, but did she care? She laced her fingers through the belt loops of Percy's jeans and yanked him closer. Leaning up, her lips found his, and-

"Percy! Annabeth!"  
Percy broke away gently first and looked up to seek out the stranger who called their name. No not stranger, Charlie and his new girlfriend Kaylah. It had been a long time since Selena, and charlie still wasn't really over it, but Kaylah was really good for him. She proved to be understanding when Charlie wanted to take it slow. Annabeth had found a friend in her at Camp while mentoring at Camp. She was helping out too, and had come from the newer cabins, so she could relate to them better than Annabeth ever could. Besides, a daughter of Asclepius was always useful and knew almost everything about healing and medicine. That could be why she was able to heal Charlie in some way.

"Did we interrupt something?" Kaylah wiggled her eyebrows at Annabeth, and she rolled her eyes in response. "Get your head out of the Styx Kaylah." She laughed at her friend who playfully held up her hands.

"Hey, im not gonna stop yall if you wanna get freakk-aay, we just wanted to stop by and say hello."  
Annabeth shook her head at her friend, but she was laughing. Charlie was smiling and laughing with Percy; momentarily catching Annabeth eye he gave her a salute, and she smiled back a hello. She felt a tug on her hand as Kaylah lead her back to the lounge area.

"Dont worry boys!" She shouted back to charlie and percy, "were just gonna have a little us time!" Under her breath she added "and talk mad shit." Annabeth eagerly followed along, grateful for the "girltime" that Kaylah provided. She looked back at Percy who raised an eyebrow at her then turned back to talk to his friends; the Stoll brothers had just arrived.

Kaylah plopped down on one of the lounge benches and Annabeth sat down next to her. Kaylah already had a drink in her hands(danfg she was quick) and after downing the class, she turned expectantly to Annabeth.

"Soooooo?" the word was long and drawn out, and Kaylah looked towards Annabeth expectantly.

"Soo what?" Annabeth had a feeling as to where this conversation was going. It was just Kaylah's personally. She just hoped that the red blush that was starting to creep up her face wasn't too evident.

"Soooo whats up with you and Percy?"

Annabeth huffed out and rolled her eyes. "Kaylah we've been dating for a long time, like 5 years, what do you expect?" Kaylah snickered into her palm.

"You and Percy, looked like you were having fun over there.." Kaylah lifted eye right eyebrow and Annabeth smacked her on the shoulder. "OW" Good she deserved that.

Kaylah rubbed her shoulder in fake pain and lightly shoved her.

"You know what?" Annabeth stood up and lifted Kaylah up with her. "Lets forget about boys right now. Just you and me, lets have a good time."

By now Kaylah's second glass was gone, and she raised a hand in the air exclaiming, "thank the gods", and started to dance with her friend.


	2. Lazy Sunday

_Note: Hi guys! I hope you liked chapter 1! Hmm let me think what to write up here...I hope you all are having a lovely day and are ready for some percabeth? Warning there is a slight spoiler from Mark of Athena, but nothing is explicitly said. ENJOY! _

"Mmmm no..." Annabeth covered her eyes and felt around for her alarm clock, which was ringing a bit too loud today. She missed a couple times, before it suddenly shut off without her touch. She peeked out from behind her hand and smiled slightly.

"Morning sunshine." Percy leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, and sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a minotaur is running around in my head, ugh." Annabeth turned away from the sunlight of the window and buried her head into the pillow and the crook of Percy's arm.

"Here." He pushed a glass of water in her hand and Annabeth didn't attempt to move it to her mouth. Percy sighed, and pushed the rim of the glass to her lips so she could take a sip-or a gulp. She downed the glass in .2

seconds.

Percy chuckled and set the glass back down on the side table. He turned to run his hands through Annabeth's tangled hair, and she let him do so for a couple moments. "What are u doing today, Percy?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled by her pillow.

"Umm..I have no classes today, so I was just gonna stay in and have a chill day-i mean unless you wanted to do something then I co-"

Annabeth pulled Percy down onto the bed and he landed next to her with an "oof". She hadn't looked at Percy at all yet because the light coming from the windows was too much for her hungover state to handle. She could see him now, his hair still slightly rumpled with sleep, and a loose smile was lighting up his face.

"Soo then..breakfast?" Percy lifted himself up onto his forearms and looked down at Annabeth.

"Blue pancakes?" if it was Percy making breakfast, then that was what was probably on the menu. Not that she minded of course, they had grown on her over the years. She nodded in approval of Percy's suggestion, and if possible, his smile grew wider. He kissed her nose playfully and hopped off the bed.

"Let me just get a shirt on,I'm gonna be in the kitchen come on!" Annabeth rolled her eyes, and not so gracefully tumbled out of the bed. Pulling on a camp half blood t shirt, she walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen. They had starting renting the apartment 6 months ago, but Annabeth had fallen in love with the place. It was close enough to both of their schools, but also had enough space so that they wouldn't run into their professors necessarily down the street. They had gotten lucky with their floor choice, and all their windows were able to look down on the New York traffic and not the alleyway behind the complex.

Annabeth opened up the side cupboards and reached in to find the blue food colouring, just as Percy walked into the kitchen. He put his hands in the flour bag and clapped his hands, creating clouds of flour as he paraded around the kitchen counter.

"Percy!" Annabeth laughed as she got covered in white. "You're like a five year old!"

He got out the measuring cup and laughed out Annabeth's flour covered appearance. "A five year old who's gonna make us breakfast."

Two full fledged flour fights, one very messy kitchen and 5 blue pancakes later, Annabeth was draped over Percy's lap on the couch, and Guardians of the Galaxy was playing on the screen. She wasn't really paying attention to the movie(they had seen it four times now), but Percy was quoting the movie along with Chris Pratt.

"There's another name you may know me by...Starlord." Percy dramatically executed the line along with Peter Quill on the screen, then proceeded to crack up, even if he knew what came next. Annabeth looked up at her boyfriend, and her hands reached up to play with the ties on his sweatshirt. She just looked at him, really looked at him, when he wasn't looking at her.

His blue green eyes were twinkling with laughter, and his almost -black hair was ruffled up messily from being in all day. Annabeth loved it when he looked like this, it reminded her that Percy was a person, and not just a mega-hot, monster slayer, hero. She was still playing with his ties, and she tugged a little harder than she meant, causing him to look down.

"Whats up, Annabeth?" He paused the movie and put his hand across her forehead. "Is your head feeling any better? I can get more-" She sat up and held him around his shoulders.

"I'm good seaweed brain." She pulled back slightly and looked at him again. The pounding in her head had subsided a bit, and the world didn't seem as annoying. Percy had his hands on Annabeth's waist, holding her upright, as Annabeth had a firm hold on his shoulders.

"Tight grip." Percy chuckled as he looked to Annabeth's hands on his shoulders. She suddenly felt an urge to grab Percy as tight as she could and never let go. She knew that feeling because it had happened before...

_The air whipped around them and they hurtled into the darkness below. Annabeth's arms were pressed tightly around Percy. She could feel his erratic heartbeat through his shirt and knew that hers was a hundred times faster. _

_"I love you." She said to Percy, not knowing if he could hear her or not, but it had to be said. Who knew when she would be able to tell him again. _

_They fell deeper._

"Annabeth?"

She snapped back to reality. Percy had a look of concern etched on his face and she wanted to cry. It was so long ago. Why did she still remember? She felt her chin being turned to face Percy and she then realized she was crying. _Dammit. _

"I'm fine, Jackson." She muttered, angrily wiping the tears away from her face. He still looked worried, so Annabeth wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, her face in the crook of his neck. "Im fine." she whispered again.

Percy traced calming figure eights through her shirt while mumbling _i love you _and they stayed like that for a while. Slowly but surely, her breathing returned to normal.

After some time, Percy untangled himself from her grasp and lifted them both off the couch.

"Come on Chase, lets get you cleaned up." He tugged on her Camp-Half Blood shirt that still had some flour left on it from the morning. Annabeth was in no state to argue either, she was tired. She nodded her head and let Percy lead her out of the living room.

"After a shower, can we please continue this amazing lazy Sunday?" she asked. She hadn't had a day like this for a while and appreciated the break. Besides, they had been out way too long last night.

"Of course." Percy smiled. She made her way into bedroom and Percy threw his shirt in no real direction and opened the bathroom door.

"Ill be in the shower!" He called out behind him. Annabeth rolled her eyes and followed.


	3. Lunch Break

_**Authors Note: Hi Yall! Sorry I havent updated in a while, I just got back from a trip. Anyway, I wrote a Solangelo one shot for a friend and ended up extended it. In this chapter what happens in the one shot is briefly referenced, but it is not explicitly important to the plot. However, if you do want to understand the inside joke, the one shot is up on my other writing works. Go check it out and tell me how I did! I live for reviews guys, just go ahead and hit me with it. The next update will be here soon I **__promise__**. ENJOY! **_

"Remember guys, you all have a paper due by the end of the week, no excuses. I've a convinced into too many extensions already." the entire class mumbled and groaned, but no one was too upset. What Stevens said was true. The paper was supposed to be be due at the beginning of the month. They were now at the third week of November. Annabeth had already completed the paper at the original due date, but the extra time meant that she had more time to herself while her classmates consumed dangerous amounts of red bull mixed with gods know what to meet the deadline.

Stevens is her Calc professor. On the first day of the semester he insisted that everyone ditch the "sir" and "Mr. Sommer" and just stick with "Stevens". If it wasn't obvious by his assignment dates, he was pretty laid back. Annabeth sometimes got annoyed with the slow pace of the class; she wanted to get the most of the semester and pass her exams. She also became Stevens favourite student to bother during class. It wasn't her fault that she didn't want to goof off like everyone else in the course. Maybe it was just in her head, but he always found some way to slightly tick her off.

On the first day he had tried to give her the nickname "blondie" before she quickly shut that down. Or whenever she asked when the exam was in advance he would say "soon". Sometimes he even showed up to class late with a ridiculous excuse. Just enough to make her want to pull her hair out.

A wave students moved out of the hall as the hour closed to 2:00. Annabeth shifted her backpack as she checked the time on her phone. It was her last class of the day and she was planning to meet people for lunch.

"Annabeth?" she mentally groaned. _What now? I have places to be! _

She turned and plastered the most nonchalant smile on her face. Stevens held a stapled packet and waved it slightly. "I have your retake."

She elbowed her way back to the desk at the front of the room where Stevens stood. As she was reaching for the papers, he snatched them back.

"Ah ah not so fast." He crossed his arms and Annabeth did the same. He was trying to intimidate her. Not happening.

"Im glad that you are willing to stay after class hours to retake your exams, Annabeth." he paused for unnecessary dramatic effect. "What I don't understand is why you felt that you needed to retake a 90%."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and snatched the papers from her professor a little harsher than she would have with a cool head. "Based on my standards sir, I was not happy with the marks I received and felt I had to retake the test." she said this as calmly as she could, while clenching her fist behind her back.

Stevens smirked at Annabeth's response. "Oh?" She gave a curt nod.

"Well in that case, I hope you're pleased with the new grade Annabeth. I'll see you later." Taking a peek at the corner of the paper, she saw a 99% with a smiley face next to the mark. _Are you kidding me?_

With that, he stepped around his desk and sat back down to grade some more papers. Annabeth huffed out a "thank you", whirled around and speed walked to the exit.

"Oh and Miss Chase?" she stopped but didn't bother turning around. The paper that she had just received back was getting severely damaged in her tight hand.

"I've told you before that you don't need to call me sir."

Annabeth slammed the door on the way out.

She could hear them laughing before she even reached the table, and her mood was immediately improved. Percy saw her walk into the restaurant and she tried to hide her giggle as her frantically waved his hand to the table. A waiter ushered her over to the rest of her "party", as he put it, and she slid into the booth next to her boyfriend.

He dipped a small kiss next to her ear and whispered "hey gorgeous " before settling back into his seat. Annabeth blushed bright red before she could stop herself.

"Still madly in love I see, huh?" Grover laughed and bleated at the same time from across the table. Annabeth tried to look away but Percy just chucked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What about you Grover?" Annabeth asked. "Hows Juniper?" Grover's eyes immediately lit up.

"Oh, great! It's been awesome since I can spend most of my time at camp now." Grover smiled some more.

"Good, I'm happy for you two." Percy chimed in. _Always the supportive best friend_, Annabeth thought happily. The waiter came by, and she expected him to ask for their orders, but he set down a plate of enchiladas in front of Grover. She looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"What?" He asked innocently. "I came in early so I thought I would just get a snack while we wait. And besides, the place has killer enchiladas." Grover started attacking his plate with enthusiasm. _Snack? _She chuckled to herself.

"Percy, who are we waiting on?" She must have missed out on the complete guest list.

"Oh just Nico and Will." Annabeth nodded. "Yesterday was his birthday, and we wanted to say hi." Nico and Annabeth had been off in the past, but over the years they had put aside their differences. Lately, they had become almost friends.

"They should be coming in any minute, actually." Grover said checking the time on his phone.

Right on cue, the _ding! _of the restaurant door sounded, signaling a new customer. Customers in this case.

Nico and his boyfriend Will Solace made their way over to their table, guided by another round of Percy's wild waving. They were whispering to each other and smiling, which was nice too see. Annabeth knew that Nico had it hard sometimes, and it was good to know that he had someone to make him laugh.

"Hey guys!" Will said brightly as he reached the table. He slid in next to Grover, who still hadn't looked up from his plate of enchiladas. Nico gave everyone a half wave and nodded a hello to Annabeth. She gave a small smile back.

"What's up Nico? How was the big birthday yesterday?" Percy asked. Nico didnt want a big celebration, so he didn't have a party or anything like that. Annabeth could relate; she didn't usually want too much fuss over her either.

"It was..." Nico looked over at Will and grinned. "...enjoyable. Good it was, um, good." Will kept his eyes down at his menu and looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Ooookay..." Percy held out the syllable in a questioning tone. Annabeth snickered into her palm, and quickly covered it up with a cough. _I'll let Seaweed Brain figure it out for himself, _she thought wickedly. Percy looked bewildered.

The waiter came by with their orders, and took the newcomers as well. Annabeth dunked multiple french fries into her ketchup and shoved them in her mouth. She sighed and immediately went in for more.

Percy chuckled at her state. "Good?" Annabeth nodded and continued to eat. She hadn't eaten since 9:00 that morning, and the random diner food was heavenly in that moment.

"How was your class?" Percy asked her after sometime. She took a gulp of her Coke and closed her eyes, leaning back into the leather chair.

"Oh, you know..." she threaded her fingers through his and gripped his hand lightly. "New due date for that paper. Got back my retake. Stevens is still a douche."

"You really hate that guy don't you?" she nodded and continued to stuff her face. "Do I have to beat him up?" Percy made a punching motion with his fist.

Annabeth wiped her mouth and pushed his hand back down. "You can't beat him up he's my calc professor, Seaweed Brain.

"Oh, right." he said sheepishly. "What he do this time?"

Annabeth was looking forward to a Stevens free afternoon. Of course he had to come up somehow.

"I got my test back today and the final score was a 99 percent." she grumbled. Percy patted her back as she gritted her teeth.

"But I don't want to talk about that, I was looking for a peaceful afternoon." she replaced her anger with a forced smile onto her face and Percy nodded in agreement.

"That sounds great, wise girl." He pushed back his plate and turned to the rest of the table. "Guys, we might head out soon if everyone's done."

Will smiled brightly. "That sounds cool where are we going?" he lightly nudged his boyfriend who looked up from his second hamburger. Must have tasted better than McDonalds. Percy started to suggest a place to go when he was abruptly cut off.

"No where." Grover said. He had finally finished his enchiladas and wiped his mouth hastily with his napkin. "At least not yet."

"What's going on Grover?" Nico asked. His brow was furrowed, almost as if he sensed something amiss.

"Well, that's the reason I called everyone." Annabeth twisted her bracelet that Percy had gotten her for their anniversary last year. It was silver and had one blue and one grey gem on it. She never took it off. Something in Grover's tone of voice was making her slightly nervous.

Grover took off his rasta cap and gripped it tightly. "Something is definitely wrong guys, I didn't know who else to tell."


End file.
